Potter's Piracy Policy Original Choices
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Harry Potter, Has defeated Voldemort, but he lost everything in return. Now he has entered the court of the titan of night. Now he has a new lease on life what better way to use it then being a pirate. I own very little in this. M to be save.
1. Chapter 1

**Potter's Piracy Policy Original Choice**

Sum: Harry Potter, Master of Death, has defeated Voldemort, but he lost everything in return. Ending his life, he end up in the court of the Titan of Night, Now he has a new lease on life, what better way to use it then being a pirate. I own nothing but the Titan and his Court.

Chapter one

The Deal

The ground of Hogwarts where once, beautiful and inspiring. After the resection of Voldemort, they became dead, and freighting as the second war waged on, taking the lives of hundreds. Sometime during the third or fourth battle of Hogwarts, the castle's towers fell, it's walls collapsed, it's massive door's destroyed. All the stood living on the grounds was Harry Potter at the age of nineteen, sweating as he covered the last grave of his friends.

"God damn you Riddle, I hope the devil enjoys having you has his personal fuck toy." spat Harry as he stuck the shovel into the ground near an open grave. "I'll see you all on the other side." said Harry standing at the edge of the grave and placed his wand under his chin. Taking a deep breath he said his final words. "Avada Kedavra." and in a flash of green light, Harry Potter's life ended, his body falling into the open grave. Most would think that was the end, however, death is but a door, to the next great adventure as Harry was about to find out.

Feeling strangely in pain, Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking up to a large gothic style ceiling with several banners hanging from it. As Harry started to come around, he heard several voices, all of them arguing and shouting at each other, the word, mixing and disappearing into white noise.

Getting up and looking around, the beings that where arguing, stood on ether side of him and covered in shadow, in front of him was a young man in a throne. He had blood red messy hair in a low braid and was wearing cloths that looked almost military in style with a matrix style trench coat but what caught Harry's attention was his eyes, his glowing Avada Kedavra green eyes that demanded obedience. In front of the man stood the grim reaper himself. As Harry pulled himself to his feet, the others quieted down, leaving a deafening silence.

"You have no right Tenkai. The boy's soul is mine!" roared the Grim Reaper at the young man on the throne. "And I wouldn't be able to bring him hear if you had done you job properly, Voldemort was suppose to die that Halloween, but you allowed him to live. Now the boy is going to get exactly was he has earned. Do you have a problem with that Greg?" asked the young man, his eyes flashing red. "Yes, I do! By right, the boy's soul belongs to me, he's dead, his soul is mine!" yelled Greg causing all the others to started yelling and arguing.

As Harry's brain caught up with the fact that some one was demanding his soul from the Grim Reaper, Tenkai rose from his black shadow formed throne and shouted with a voice full with power and raw killing intent. "_**ENOUGH! I will hear no more!**_" and with his voice carrying the beings of shadow fled, not wishing to incur the wrath of this young man. "_**As for you Greg, LEAVE MY HOME, YOU SHALL NOT FIND ANYTHING HERE!**_" ordered the being making the Grim Reaper flinch and disappear into the shadows.

"Please come closer Harrison. I have a deal for you." replied Tenkai waving his hand becoming Harry to come closer. "I'm sure you have many question, and I know I have many answers, so ask and ye shall understand." replied Tenkai. "Who are you?" asked Harry as Tenkai waved his hand and a throne of shadows formed. "A good start, I am Tenkai no Konton, Titan of Night, War and Time." replied the Titan. "Titan, like the Roman and Greek titans?" asked Harry. "Exactly like the Roman and Greek titan's, though they are young compared to me." replied Tenkai as an almost elf like being walked up to them with a table with tea on it and a Werewolf in armor behind it carrying a large box.

"What do you want with me?" asked Harry as the elf poured them tea. "Ah, the second most important question you will asked me this day. To explain, I must tell you, the day on Halloween, Voldemort was suppose to die, however Greg, the Grim Reaper of your world, fucked up, for lack of a better term that you could understand. So, you with out the back up of the prophesy, fought and defeated Voldemort when you should have had a normal life that you have revolutionized magic and the way that it was used." replied Tenkai taking a sip of tea. "Now that you have died, and you have been forced away from you proper destiny I will be giving you a new life free of destiny, both to thank you and to apologized for Greg's enormous screw up." Tenkai said.

"Alright, but what's the catch?" asked Harry looking at Tenkai as he motioned for the Werewolf to come forward. "Not much, it more several choices you have to make then a catch, other then that you can't be born . If you don't take my offer you'll go to Greg and be dead till you are reincarnated." Tenkai said looking at Harry.

"Alright, so what's the first choice?" asked Harry getting a grin from the Titan. "Ah, the most important question you could ask. Open it captain." ordered the Titan of night, making the Werewolf open the box he was carrying and on it's velvet lining was a very strange collection of items.

First was a set of three very strange looking fruit and next to them was a set of three scrolls, next to them was the elder wand and a platinum ring with runes on it and finally two swords, one a saber and the other a Katana both of them clad in red.

"The first choice is to eat or not to eat. Each on of these fruits can give you a power, at the cost of the ability to move in water. One will effect you body into doing one thing, one with make you into something like a Werewolf only you control it and the last will allow you to turn into an element. However the world you will be sent to, is 98 percent water. Make your choice." explained Tenkai looking at Harry.

"But what do they do and which ones which?" asked Harry. "I won't tell you. It's your own self that decides, let your own luck give you a good future." replied Tenkai. "Alright, I'll eat this one." replied Harry picking up a red and blue tear drop shaped fruit and took a bite out of it. Grimacing, Harry swallowed before looking at the fruit that shrived in his hand. "Good, now for your second choice. These three scrolls hold a single fighting style, One hold a monster of a martial arts style called Rokushiki, the second is a multi sword style and the last is a Fencing sword style. The choice is yours." said Tenkai with a grin on his face. "Let me guess, you won't tell me which one's what." stated Harry looking at the Titan nod. "Right, I'll choice this one." replied picking up a scroll with a square with an X in it. "Good choice, now, the one of the most important choice. Traditional Magic or the Magic you should have made?" asked Tenkai his grin turning evil like. "That's easy, the Magic I should have created." replied Harry picking up the ring. "I thought so, the magic will be sealed in your mind till your ready, only the basics will be unsealed. Now for your last choice. The way of Destruction of the way of Precision." the lord of the castle asked. Picking up the saber Harry made his choice.

"Now all the choices have been made, I'll drop you off on a small island so you can practice your skills for about three months before some one comes to pick you up. Oh, and before I forget, this is yours." Tenkai said handing Harry a shrunken trunk. "I converted all your holdings into money and into the money of your new world. Any more question before I send you off?" asked Tenkai getting up and leading Harry over to a wooden door. "Yeah, what do you get out of helping me?" asked Harry as Tenkai opened the door causing Harry to smell the sea. "Entertainment!" replied Tenkai as he kicked Harry into the door and into his new world before quickly closing it.

"Really and here I thought you'd say for our bet." replied a female voice. Turning around Tenkai saw a very beautiful woman that looked to be nineteen with long, to her knees, black hair and golden eyes full of amusement. She was wearing a long pure white sleeveless strapless dress that covered her feet but showed a generous amount of cleavage. Wrapped around her waist was a chastity belt with a saber attached to her hip. "Fate, our bet is second to the amount of humor I get from this. Now step back, I'm making another plot twist." replied Tenkai a large grin split his face from ear to ear.

"What are you planning?" asked Fate as two large magic circles appeared. "Something, I can't say until the Almighty Author-sama takes the Reader to the next scene." replied Tenkai looking out towards you. "You heard me, go watch what Harry is doing, you can't see what's….." trailed off Tenkai as the scene fade to a small island out in the middle of no where.

"Ok, damn fucker didn't have to kick me." replied Harry as he sat up and immediately noticed several changes. First was his body was much more in shape then is should have been, a hell lot more in shape then is should have been. Second he could almost feel even muscle in his body and new a lot of basic fighting skills. Thinking about his new Magic skills he could recall hundreds of incantations and the theory's behind each spell with perfect clear memory. Thinking about his sword, he found that the knowledge of a very basic sword style with a saber was there but once he thought about the fruit there was nothing but the disgusting taste in his memory.

"Interesting, but what happened?" asked Harry Looking around him at the small wooded island. "I wonder what this magic looks like." stated Harry as he looked up and placed his hand aiming up. "O three spirits of darkness, Come together and strike mine enemy!" chanted Harry and three beams of black energy formed and shot upward, only to turn around and attack Harry after twenty feet. "Oh crap!' yelled Harry putting his hands in front of his face. Just as they struck the Harry's body turned to diamond defecting the arrows of darkness.

"What the hell?" asked Harry looking at his diamond skin. "Is this my Fruit power?" He asked as he willed himself back to normal. "Ok. Now I need to plan my training." said Harry as he picked up the scroll and opened it. The first technique on it was Soru.

"I guess I choice the Martial arts style." said Harry to himself as he started shook his head side to side. "Something tells me this is going to be a long, long three months." Harry said to himself with a sigh as he read the theory behind Soru. "Ok, I have three months, I'll work on the Martial arts first, then my fruit power and last my magic and sword skill." said Harry dropping his head. "Something tells me this is going to be a long, long, loooong three months." he said as he continued to read the scroll.

**End chapter**

**Author's notes please read**

-**Note one-** I thought I'd try this plot out, I may continue I may not, see how popular this get.

-**Note two**- If any one wishes to do a different Version of this story with different choices be my guest just give me credit for the original idea, first chapter and Tenkai and Fate.


	2. What are you doing Here? By Harrison

**Potter's Piracy Policy Original Choices**

Sum: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, but he lost everything in return. Ending his life, he end up in the court of the Titan of Night, Now he has a new lease on life, what better way to use it then being a pirate. I own nothing but the Titan and his Court.

Chapter two

Training and the being of an adventure

By Tenkai

What are you doing here?!

By Harry

After Harry had read the theory behind the Soru as well as the training for it. Walking around the small island of his for a few minute had yielded several large stones and vines. Grabbing both he struggled for a few minutes as he tied the stones to his legs. After finally getting the stones tied to his leg started to run from one side of the island to the other for an hour or so.

"God damn, I can see why this is a monster of a fighting style but it's worth it." said Harry as he sat down for a rest, his legs feeling like jelly. "Oh, well, I better get to it." said Harry has he got up and continued the needed training, every so often he would take the rocks off and try the Soru, only he ran right into a tree, and it was more like a high speed run then Soru. "Ow, I was right, this is going long three mouths." he said as he rubbed his nose. Tying the stones back one, Harry continued this process for the course of the next week and a half.

Taking the rocks off and looking at a tree about twenty feet away, he disappeared and reappeared right next to the tree a few second later. "Well, not perfect but it will do and experience will help me hone it." said Harry as he walked back to his base camp, a small lean-to and a fire pit.

Throwing several sticks into the pit her chanted, "Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat!" a small flame came into existence hovering over his cupped hands. Then gently he placed a stick in the flame until it caught fire and he put it into the fire pit. Sitting down on the edge of the lean-to, he picked up the scroll for Rokushiki and read the next technique Geppou.

"Ok, like Soru, Geppou is a kicking skill, but unlike Soru, Geppou is a single kick so fast and hard that it causes an air shockwave forming an explosion of air allowing one to float in air. Interesting." said Harry as he quickly read the training for the technique. "Theoretically, I should be able to use this already." said Harry as he got up and jumped into the air and with a double kick in mid-air lifted himself about in inch or two off from where he was before he fell to the ground.

"Alright, more rocks." said Harry just before his stomach roared, demanding food. "Oh, alright." replied Harry looking at his stomach. Reaching over to a small vine back he picked up a fruit that grew on the island and took a large bite out of it. After a few minutes of eating, he walked over to where he placed his rocks, put them on, and started to use Geppou and Soru with the rocks on, to very little success. It would be another three days before he could perform Geppou, but as a good side effect he speed up his Soru, though he seemed to still run into trees for some odd reason, even if they weren't in his path.

"I think I'll work on them a little more, before moving on to the next skill." Harry said talking to himself as he went back to work.

Back in the realm of the gods.

"So, remind me, why them?" asked Destiny watching as three human's got a large ship and set sail towards the island the Harry was on. "I have my reasons, and they will be reviled later in the chapter so I won't say till the readers have gone back to Harrison." replied the red headed Titan pointing at the readers. "Oh, hello again." said Destiny looking at the readers over her shoulder and waving. "So, what can you tell me while there here?" asked Destiny turning to the Titan. "Not much, but you did ask what Harry's devil fruit power was, well, simply is, crystal growth, should be interesting." replied Tenkai.

"Are you going to bring anyone else in?" asked Destiny turning her head in the direction Tenkai pointed in to show several figure in the shadows. "Maybe, Author-sama hasn't decided yet, Review's from the other Author-san's may suggest something or he may get blocked and stop writing the story for one reason or another. That's why he offered for anyone to right a rendition of the story with different choices for Harry." supplied Tenkai to the woman that controlled the fate of billions. "Author-sama is weird, so are you Tenkai?" said Destiny just as Tenkai moved a step to the side and twelve bolts of lighting stuck Destiny turning her to ash before she returned to normal after a few minutes of twitching. "And that, is why you never insult an Author, they have ways of getting back at you." replied Tenkai looking at Destiny.

"Got it, by the way, why can't the readers know about the players you put in that world?" asked Destiny. "Simple, the readers should never see the plot twist coming before the main player, Harrison in this case." replied Tenkai. "And why do you keep calling him Harrison?" asked Destiny rubbing her head at the oddness of the Titan of Night. "Oh, because that the name he's going to go by in a few weeks time, once he gets off the island and with his new crew, he should have a very fun time." replied Tenkai looking at his raven haired co-worker. "Oh, look he's moving on." replied Tenkai. "Hey Tenkai, why is his training progressing so fast?" asked Destiny. "Oh, Author-sama is lazy and wants to get to the surprise and the action." replied Tenkai getting a deadpan look from Destiny. "By the way Destiny, shouldn't you be watching over your charges?" asked Tenkai turning towards the woman. "Na, everything's going according to the plans, they only change when you or the other titan's interfere." replied Destiny. "Oh, well, pull up a seat. Popcorn?" he asked pulling out a bowl of popcorn. "Sure, oh, why does he keep running into trees? Is he clumsy?" asked destiny taking some popcorn. "Hahahahahahahahaha! No, I already said I'm helping for my own entertainment, you think I would mess with him a little." replied Tenkai, as Harry plowed into a tree, twenty feet off his course. "Your evil." replied Destiny.

Back in the world of One Piece

Harry didn't know how, but he knew someone was laughing at him and was causing him to run into trees, he didn't know why or how, but he will do something about it. Forgetting about that for now Harry continued reading the next technique, the Storm Leg or Rankyaku; surprisingly it was the same training as the other two techniques. Having a suspicion he opened the scroll more, read a little about the next techniques, and saw they where different and that he could train in two of them while on the island. "Alright, Let's get onto the Rankyaku." shouted Harry as he tied more rocks to his legs and started to kick the air. Trying to kick the air fast enough to cause waves of air to shot out and cause damage. This training would take several days for him to get and be able to use with out the rocks one, however the training like before improved his ability with his previous techniques.

"Ok, last Technique I can learn on the island. Shigan." said Harry as he tied several large rocks to both his arms and started to trust them forward attempting to get his arms fast enough so his arm and finger could go through anything it touched. This trained would take the months last week and a half before he finished.

"Alright, now for this fruit power." said Harry, focusing on the devil fruit in his mind, looking down at his hands he saw that his body was now diamond. "Interesting, Now let see what we can do." said Harry looking his hands thinking about spike on the end of his knuckles and four nine inch long spikes formed outside of his knuckles. "Oh, I'm going to like this." replied Harry as he made several growths of different forms of crystal on parts of his body. Going through the Kata of Rokushiki, with his diamond body, figuring out exactly what he could and couldn't do for the next month while mixing it with Soru, Geppou, Rankyaku and Shigan to surprisingly deadly results.

After his month of training with his power over crystels Harry once more sat at his small camp. As sat he moved through the knowledge and threoies of his new magic for half a day before moving on to pratical magic later. Therefore, for the last month Harry spent his time mixing, Rokishiki, his fruit power light saber fenching and magic into his own unquie fighting style.

Waking up on the last day of his three months Harry heard several voices coming from the shore.

"Harry! Where are you!" yelled a male voice that should have been very familier but he couldn't place it. Getting up he gathered his few belonings and ran towards the shore in the direction of the voices. After a minute he ran head into someone bowling the both of them over with the other on top of him.

Looking up he saw a young girl about his age with long blonde hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes and dark tan skin and three lines on her cheeks that look like whiskers. She was wearing long white boots that came up to her thighs and looked like cowgirl boots, above that she had on a pair of jean shorts with straps attaching her shorts with a large leather strip with a brass ring in from covering her chest. However what really caught his attention other then her bueaty was that fact that she had two long wolf like ears covered in blonde fur and a long wolf like tail.

"Wotcha Harry!" called a very familier female voice causing Harry to look up from his position to see a very familier and dead head of pink hair. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a tight pink shirt that had the Weird Sisters on it with high heel boots and an open coat with a corset set into the middle with two low looping belts. "Tonks!" yelled Harry still pinned by the blonde haired girl.

"Don't for get me Cub." said the only Male voice. Turning his head he saw the one person he had considered a father. Sirius Black stood there wearing the same cloths he was in when he fell into the Veil of death and he was carrying a staff. "Sirius your alive." said Harry joy in his heart as he looks up at the cute girl that was pinning him.

"If I may ask, who are you?" he asked looking up at her. "Oh, I'm Liru Werewolf. Nice to meet you." said the girl getting off of him. "I'm Harry Potter." replied Harry getting up after she was standing. "I know Sirius wouldn't stop talking about you." replied Liru. "Speaking of you Sirius, how did you a Tonks end up here?" asked Harry looking to the two Blacks.

"Oh, well, it's simple. Ten thousand years ago one of the Black ancesters made a deal with Tenkai, who at the time was thought to be a demon, was that for the souls of every Black the Black family would serive for ten thousand years. So, because of that deal, Tenkai could send us here." replied Sirius as he lead Harry to the Gallon with out a flag. "Ok, so what's your story?" asked Harry looking at Liru. "Tenkai made the first Werewolf and as such I'm bound to serve him. He came to me and asked if I'd help you out, how could I refuse? Though he could have said how cute you where." replied Liru moving up close the Harry and pressed his arm into her chest while holding onto him. "I guess you couldn't." replied Harry.

"Well Captain, where to?" asked Tonks as she ran up to the wheel. "Where ever the closest island is." replied Harry looking out to sea. "Yes Sir!" called out Tonks as she pulled a level, pulling up the ancor and allowing the ship to set sail.

"You know, we have one more important thing to decide on." said Sirius getting a look of confuzion from everyone. "We need a Flag." said Sirius in a childish way. "But we already came up with one." said Liru pointing to a flag hanging on a wall over some doors, It was a skull with a lighting bolt in the center and a staff crossing over a sword and the mouth held a triangle that had a cricle inside of it with a line cutting them both in half. "But it needs Harry's aprovel." replied Sirius. "I do approve, Mr. Black, fly our colors. Also, I think it's time I go by my full name, Captain Harrison James Potter, It has a nice ring doesn't it?" asked Harrison looking at the others as Sirius ran up the talles mast to fly the flag. "Yeah, It send shivers down my spin just hearing it." said Tonks in a slightly husky voice. "I agree." replied Liru whispering into Harrison's ear making him shiver, but for irreverent reasons.

Back in the Realm of Tenkai.

"And so Destiny, there Pirate adventure starts." Tenkai said looking over to the raven haired goddess. "It's seems your right Tenkai, it should be interesting to watch." replied Destiny snuggling into a banket she had over her.

End Chapter

**Authors notes **I hope you like this story, I don't know if I'll continue, I am getting sucked into Rune soldier. If you like it please review if you want to do a dirffent version feel free to do so. Well, so long, and good bye for now. Also, Please review.


	3. Authors notes

_**Author Note please Read**_

Point one: this story is now up for anyone that want to take it, All I ask is that you replace Tenkai with a different being of your own creation as Tenkai is personally based off me.

Extra Notes for those that want to take the story.

Liru is a Charter from Magical Pokan and is a princess of Werewolves but turn into more like a blonde puppy then a werewolf.

Greg the grim reaper came from Conkers Bad Fur Day.

Harrison's new Magic is that of Negima.

Tonks and Sirius also use this new from of Magic.

Tonks was going to use Brook's sword style and her devil fruit was going to be to turn into an Ancient Red Dragon, similar to Smog from the Hobbit.

Sirius was going to use the eight sword style of Killer Bee from Naruto and have the devil fruit power to control Gravity similar to Chelsea Rorec of Tokyo Underground (IE. Not going beyond the five or so inches from his body)

Now this Note is over and this story is up for anyone who wants to take it as I've lost interest in it.


	4. Important Note

**Authors Notes**

**This Story Potters Piracy Policy Has Been Taken Up! **

A Brand new Author by the name of Cindy Snowflake has taken up this story and renamed it Pirate Potter. I have read the first chapter of the story and have fallen in love with it and can't wait for the next chapter to come out. If you loved my story and are willing to wait for the next chapter I would suggest taking up this story for a read. Cindy, if you read this I love it and good luck with what ever stories you write. This Lick can lead you to the story. http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6372637 / 1/ Spaces have been included so you'll have to fix that.

Sincerely yours

Tenkai no Konton

Writer and Chaos Lord


End file.
